


I Told You So

by hayareyoufree (ahhaywood)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sunburns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhaywood/pseuds/hayareyoufree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin never listens to Ryan, so it's no surprise when he gets sunburnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You So

Ryan had warned Gavin to wear sunscreen. Ryan warned Gavin about everything. He warned Gavin not to drink too much, not to jump of the roof with Geoff, not to make stupid bets with Michael. But Gavin never listened. He always got so drunk that he couldn't walk, he jumped off the roof with Geoff but (miraculously) didn't injure himself, and he always lost money to Michael. And Ryan would shake his head everytime, either helping a drunk Gavin find the bed, or muttering 'I told you so' under his breathe when Gavin complained about the large amounts of money he had to give Michael.

Of course Ryan felt bad when Gavin had gotten sunburnt. Gavin had never been sunburnt before, but had always worn sunscreen. When Ryan told Gavin to slather on sunscreen on a particularly hot day in Austin (and Ryan had heard that the UV levels were going to be dangerously high), Gavin refused. Ryan shook his head and warned Gavin he would get sunburnt, but Gavin laughed and told Ryan that 'his lovely olive complexion would protect him from the sun'.

When Gavin got suburnt, Ryan tried his very best not to say 'I told you so'. He carefully helped Gavin out of his shirt and examined the damaged, and most of Gavin's back, torso and arms were burnt. Gavin winced with every movement of his upper body, and Ryan couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy. Ryan carefully rubbed aloe vera gel over Gavin's body, feeling relief when Gavin moaned from the cooling sensation the gel brought. 

Trying to be as gentle as possible, Ryan had finally managed to get Gavin into bed. The lad was exhausted from the pain, and despite the burns, tried to snuggle close to Ryan.   
"Thank you for taking care of me Ryan," Gavin started, "I don't know what I would have done without you."  
"I'll always be here for you Gavin, you know that. You know I love you," Ryan whispered.  
"I love you too, Ryan," Gavin slurred tiredly.   
"Hey, Gavin, one last thing," Ryan smirked, "I told you so."

**Author's Note:**

> So I got sunburnt on the weekend, and couldn't help but imagine Gavin getting sunburnt and Ryan taking care of him.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
